Why Me? (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by Asuka1920
Summary: Kevin was a boy that got captured by evil wizards. They want to use him for something evil, something Kevin has no idea why they need him. When he escapes his captors he meets Fairy Tail wizards who will become his friend and help him survive.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please go easy on me and please leave comments. I don't care if they are mean or not, I want your inputs.**

Chapter 1

It's been five years since I've been locked up in this hell-hole. Being torchered day in and day out. I still don't know the reason why they captured me in the first place. One thing is for sure, I am getting the hell out of this place.

If my calculations serve me right it must be midnight, the precise time I set my plan into action.

Do you know how hard it is to clime a stone wall while wherein hand cuffs? Very difficult. I'm lucky I haven't been cot yet. Just five more inches and I home free. I use the last of my strength and push myself over the wall. After I got over I landed on the ground with a wince. With all the beatings I received my body had no clear skin showing. I was covered in scares and still bleeding wounds. I stood up and started running as fast as my injured leg's could go. I'm finally free, I thought.

After a few minutes of running I stopped at a town and "borrowed" a cloak I saw hanging on a rack and started walking. I was planning to get as far away as possible before they figured out I'm missing.

You know... I just realized I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kevin and I'm seventeen years old. Right now I don't have much of a personality because if I showed any emotion I was beaten. You don't need to worry, I'm sure my personality will resurface at some point.

"Natsu, wait up," Lucy yelled.

"Ya Flamebrain, slow down," Gray yelled.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy, including Happy, are on their way home from completing a job. What they didn't know was they would meet someone who will change their perspective of life in some points. While Natsu was running he tripped and face planted on the ground. Lucy saw this and ran to him.

"Watch were you going!"

Lucy stopped when she saw a person in a cloak getting up next to Natsu. The person's features were hidden but Lucy could tell it was a boy from the voice.

"Are you ok Natsu," Lucy asked.

"Ya, I just tripped over this guy," Natsu said.

As they spoke Gray and Erza cot up and stopped by Natsu and Lucy.

"Who is that" Gray asked.

"We don't know," Lucy said.

Everyone just stared at the faceless man till he started to walk away. That was when Erza saw blood on the cloak and when Natsu smelled the blood.

"Your bleeding, are you alright," Erza asked.

"I'm fine," he said rather quickly.

That put Natsu on edge so he pulled the hood down to reveal a beaten and bloody face.

Out of nowhere my hood was pulled down. I didn't have enough time to pull my hood up so they wouldn't see my face. From the shocked faces they shared they saw my face.

"What happened to you," the blond girl asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"It is our business when someone is hurt," the scarlet girl said.

"No it's not," I yelled.

I turned around and started to put my hood back on when someone grabbed my arm. I was turned around with my hands outside my cloak.

"Why do you have hand cuffs on," the black haired boy asked.

"I said none of your business," I shouted.

I pulled back my arm and started walking. Why are they so pushy. Don't they know about personal space.

"We can help you."

I stopped and said, "No you can't."

"You'll never know unless we try."

I turned around and looked at them. They don't know when to quit, do they. I started walking back, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, they could help me.

"Do you really think you can help me," I asked.

"It's our job to help people, or we wouldn't be called Fairy Tail wizards," the pink haired boy said.

"Why don't we get those hand cuffs off," The scarlet haired girl said.

"You can't," I said.

"Why not," the blacked haired boy said.

"You said your wizards, right," I asked and they shook their heads yes so I continued, "These hand cuffs absorb and nullify magic."

"How long have you had those on," the blond girl asked.

"Five years," I said.

All four of them gasped. I guessed having hand cuffs that absorb and nullify magic on for five years is bad. I also saw pain in their eyes. Like they felt sorry for me.

"Do you have any idea how we get those off of you," the black haired boy asked.

"I don't know," I said looking down.

"Maybe gramp's knows," the pink haired boy said.

"It is possible," the scarlet haired girl said, "Why don't you come with us to our guild."

"Alright," I said.

With that all said I traveled with them to their guild.

**That's the first chapter, so please tell me what you think. And the second chapter may take a while to put up, I don't have all that much free time on my hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"What's your name," the blond girl asked.

"Kevin, yours," I asked.

"I'm Lucy," she said, "The girl in the armor is Erza, the shirtless guy is Gray, and the guy with the scarf is Natsu. Oh, the flying blue cat is Happy.

"A strong group of friends," I said.

"You couldn't be anymore right," Lucy said.

You know, these people don't seem to be that bad. They're actually quite funny. Especially Natsu and Gray, they seem to fight each other over the dumbest things and they always stop when Erza tells them to. From the looks of it they're both scared of her. Yup, they definitely are. I was right; they are a strange group of friends.

"Hey Kevin, how did you get those handcuffs," Gray asked.

"Honestly… I don't know myself," I said.

"How wouldn't you know," Natsu said.

"I guess I have to start from the beginning," I said.

Five Years Ago

I ran as hard as my legs could possibly carry me, and even though I could feel my feet pounding against the dirt I knew my pursuers were directly behind me. I ran through bushes and tree branches, not caring that they were cutting into my skin. One question kept repeating in my mind. **Why are they after me?**

"He's over there."

"Crap," I said.

I started running faster, ignoring the burning in my legs. I have to keep going, who know's what they would do to me if they catch me. The next thing I know was they shot magic at me and one got me straight in the back. I fell screaming in pain. It felt like my back was burning.

"That's gonna leave a mark," someone said.

I forced my head in the direction the voice came from. There stood one of my pursuers with fire dancing around him. He must have fired at me with fire magic. Damn him.

"Aw, does it hurt," he said while he stomped his foot on my back.

I hissed in pain while he pushed harder on my wounded back. My god why is this happening to me. I never did anything to deserve this, so why are they doing this. My eyes started to blur. I'm going to pass out. I can't, they're going to do something if i pass out. I have to keep my eyes open, no matter what. My little pep talk wasn't enough because soon after I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to pain exploding through my back and my shoulders. I tried moving my arms but they wouldn't budge. The reason for that is because my hands are chained above my head to the wall. I decided to lean back against the wall to atleast try to relax my arms. And of course I forgot about the burn, so right when my back touched the wall I hissed. I noticed how cold the wall was so I gently relaxed my back onto the wall while biting back screams of anguish.

Even though it hurt so much it felt so good. The cold wall was starting to help with the pain. You could say it was numbing my back so i would feel less pain. I started to fall asleep when the sound of a door crashing open startled me.

"Well, well, well… look who's up," someone said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Straight to the point," he said.

He walked up to me and slammed his foot into my gut. He kept grinding his shoe till it felt like he was going to tear my skin off. He then bent down so we were face to face.

"You have something we want," he said.

"What would I have that you want," I asked.

He never answered me and after that day I was constantly beaten and tortured. It's like they were trying to bring something out of me through torture. Every day for five years I went through hell because they want something I don't have.

Present Time

During my explanation it seemed we stopped walking. I had my head down when I was telling my story.

"That's horrible," Lucy said.

I looked up to meet their eyes. Lucy and Happy were on the verge of crying while natsu, Gray, and Erza looked pissed.

"If I ever lay my eye's on them they're going to pay," Natsu said while slamming his fist in his hand.

"You don't even know who they are," I said.

"It doesn't matter to him if he knows them,if they did something wrong he wants to beat them," Lucy explained.

I looked at them in shock. They're willing to help me even though we just met. When I was deep in thought someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Erza smiling at me. For some reason her smile made me feel secure.

"Don't worry, we will help you," Erza said with determination.

I smiled at that remark… wait, **I smiled**. I haven't smiled in over 5 years. Well.. it shows just how much I'm starting to trust these people. I wonder if they would think of me as a friend? As i was thinking these things through we came upon a city.

"Is this where you guys live?" I asked.

"Yep," Natsu said.

"Our guild is that building over there," Lucy said while pointing to a building that had the same mark as they have on their bodies, the Fairy Tail mark.

"You ready to meet everyone?" Erza asked.

"Huh," I said.

Then out of nowhere Natsu grabbed my arm and started dragging me their guild. **Why the hell is he dragging me?** The next thing I know he busted down the doors and yelled, "WE'RE BACK!"

**Please comment**


	3. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

**I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

**I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

**Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

**If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

**Until next time.**

** \- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
